Mi Verdadero Amor
by Rini 41
Summary: Que pasaría cuando Horo conozca al amor de su vida? O.o
1. El reencuentro

**Mi verdadero Amor **

Este es un fanfic que no puede ser posible, pero yo creo que se vale soñar, así que espero que les guste y si no les gusta avísenme, esto empieza desde que Yoh regresa a su casa después del torneo de shamanes, así que aquí voy

**Capítulo 1: El reencuentro**

Cuando Yoh llegó a la pensión:

Ya llegué- se escuchó el grito de un joven de pelo castaño y luego se escuchó otro grito- ¡Yoh - el joven de pelo castaño se dirigió a donde se escuchó el grito y ahí se encontraba una joven de pelo rubio viendo la tele como de costumbre

Yoh- volvió a decir la joven- tengo hambre- dijo- haz la cena sin repelar y rápido- dijo con un tono de mandato- y no creas que se me ha olvidado lo que pasó esta mañana- dijo la joven con un tono amenazante.

Si Ana como digas T.T, no llore Amo Yoh- dijo la presencia de un samurai- y el joven cambiando bruscamente de tema- y por cierto ¿qué haces aquí Len, yo solo vine a dejar esta comida así que como ya cumplí me retiro- dijo el joven sonrojándose- pero señorito- dijo el espíritu de un guerrero- pero…- dijo Yoh- no era necesario que te sonrojaras -

Len iba a hablar, pero Ana lo interrumpe- que bueno ya era hora de que se marchara- dijo la rubia con alivio- pero Anita- dijo Yoh, a lo que la rubia interrumpe volviendo al tema de la comida- Yoh no te quedes ahí parado y prepara la cena, al menos quédate a cenar Len- dijo el joven de cabello castaño sin pedir permiso a su prometida.

Ya que insistes- dijo en un tono de convencimiento

Bueno vamos- dijo Yoh muy animado

¿A dónde?- dijo Len desconcertado

Yoh lo llevó rápidamente a la cocina- ahora que te vas a quedar- dijo Yoh con alegría- me ayudarás a preparar la cena n.n

Y yo porque te tengo que ayudar ¬¬

Porque si no lo hacemos Ana nos castigará n.nº

Después de terminar la cena Yoh la sirvió.

Y mientras tanto se escuchó un grito desde la puerta- ya llegué- dijo un joven de baja estatura- luego el joven se dirigió a donde se encontraba Yoh- ¿y tu que haces aquí Len?- dijo muy sorprendido- pero Len no dijo nada a lo que Yoh le respondió- él solo se quedó a cenar

Ya dejen de platicar y vamos a cenar- dijo Ana en un tono molesto- ya era hora me estaba muriendo de hambre- dijo un joven de cabellera azul cielo- si yo también- dijo Yoh como si nada- ¿y tu que haces aquí Horo Horo? Oo ,-dijo muy sorprendido Manta- bueno… es que… quería un descanso después de todo lo que me ha hecho hacer mi hermana después de que se terminó el torneo T.T, te comprendo Horo Horo T.T- dijo Yoh- ¡hay! Ya llegó otra molestia- dijo la joven rubia- doña Ana no sea tan dura con él, ¿¡Ryu? Oo, dijo Manta,

Oigan- dijo Ana molesta- aquí no es el club de los perdedores

Después mientras cenaban alguien comentó…

Que sorpresa fue esta- dijo Manta

Así es no me esperaba que todos se reunieran aquí- dijo Fausto

Len y Horo se la pasaron discutiendo durante toda la cena

Y después de la cena, todos se fueron a dar un baño sauna…

Hace tiempo que no hacíamos esto- dijo Yoh con una nostalgia

Pero Yoh…- dijo Len- solo ha pasado un mes desde que volvimos a nuestra vida cotidiana

Para mi se me hace una eternidad- dijo Horo uu

Que caprichosos son los grandes espíritus- dijo Manta

Pero ya sabemos quien sería el Shaman King- dijo Ryu

Claro sería yo el más gracioso de todos

¿Qué haces aquí Chocolove? Oo- dijo Manta

Eso no importa el caso es que estemos todos -- dijo Yoh, con esa risa despreocupada

Solo falta Liserg- dijo Ryu u.u

Ya vendrá n.n- dijo Yoh- lo presiento

Que bien se siente estar con los amigos- dijo el espíritu de un samurai

Tienes mucha razón- dijo el espíritu de un bandido

Que bien! se están divirtiendo mucho- dijo el espíritu de un guerrero

Kokoroko- dijo un espíritu pequeño

Mew- dijo un jaguar

Hasta aquí le voy a parar para ver que opinan de mi historia si no les gusta no la seguiré escribiendo, pero por si acaso les gusta les voy a adelantar algo va a aparecer un personaje misterioso así que los dejo y espero su opinión


	2. Una chica misteriosa

Otra vez estoy aquí y aunque no me hayan mandado reviews (bueno creo que sí solo 1, que malos son T.T) aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado y ahora si déjenme reviews no sean malos T.T. Por favor si? n.n Bueno aquí va...

**Capitulo 2: Una chica misteriosa**

Después del baño…

Ya es hora de dormir, así que apaguen las luces porque yo no pienso pagar la cuenta de luz- dijo Ana un poco molesta

Hola, hay alguien aquí, hola!- dijo una voz abriendo la puerta principal de la pensión

Qué se le ofrece? n.n- dijo Fausto

Bueno… es que yo… quería quedarme por hoy en esta pensión si es posible n.n

Aquí no hay lugar para ti niña, así que vete a otro lugar- dijo Ana

Bueno y yo que iba a pagar el hospedaje- dijo agachando la cabeza- pero bueno no hay lugar así es que mejor me voy para poder conseguir una habitación en un hotel - Sayonara- dijo moviendo la mano

Alto!- dijo Ana deteniendo a la chica- creo que podemos hacerte un espacio y puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras

En serio? Bueno aceptaré, se nota que es un lugar muy tranquilo n.n

Que ambiciosa n.nº- piensa Fausto

Por ahora es hora de dormir. Fausto…

Si Ana, por aquí señorita

Vamos n.n, y cómo te llamas?

Johan Fausto VIII, pero me dicen Fausto, y por cierto porque esta aquí en Tokio?

Bueno primero que nada yo soy Rini y vine hasta aquí porque descubrí que mi familia es de Tokio, o sea que yo fui adoptada, así que quiero saber quien es mi verdadera familia

Pero, Tokio es muy grande, crees encontrarlos?

Si me lo propongo ya verás que lo conseguiré -

Creo que tienes razón, bueno aquí es, hasta mañana

Hasta mañana

Si necesitas ayuda puedes contar conmigo

Oye antes de que te vayas otra pregunta más

Cuál es?

Solamente tú y ella viven aquí o hay otras personas viviendo

No, la señorita Ana, su prometido y yo vivimos aquí, pero Yoh, el prometido de la señorita tiene compañía

Ah! Ya entiendo

Los conocerás mañana, son muy agradables, bueno que descanses. Adiós

Sayonara, que descanses también -

A la mañana siguiente…

Buenos días Fausto n.n - dijo Rini

Buenos días n.n, vas a salir?

Si, pero volveré para el desayuno n.n, ahí conoceré a todos verdad?

Así es, nos veremos luego, si quieres ayuda puedes contar conmigo

Gracias, nos veremos pronto. Sayonara -

Mientras tanto…

Amo Yoh ya es hora

Por favor Amidamaru un rato más- se cubre con las cobijas

Ya sabe lo que pasará si no se levanta

Ya lo sé T.T- dice levantándose

Don Yoh se levantó muy temprano- dijo Ryu

Si es que tengo que hacerle el desayuno a Ana sino me pondrá más entrenamiento T.T

Ah! Ya veo, será mejor que se apure sino quiere que se le haga tarde, vamos Don Yoh yo lo ayudaré

Muchas gracias Ryu -- dice Yoh brillándole los ojos y juntando sus manos

Y cuando bajaron…

Hola… hay alguien en casa?- decía un chico de cabello verde

Oh! Mi Liserg -- (supongo que no tiene caso decir quien lo dijo ¬¬)

Pero que haces aquí Liserg n.n

No lo sé, sentí que alguien me llamaba y pues aquí estoy n.n

Bueno, ahora que llegaste- decía Yoh con la cara agachada, tanto que su cabello cubría sus ojos- me ayudarás con mis tareas n.n- dijo levantando su cabeza y sonriendo

Que? ¿o?... pero… porque yo?

Si Liserg no seas malo- decía Ryu dándole una palmada en la espalda a Liserg- ayudemos a don Yoh

Y en el desayuno…

Ya llegué- decía una rubia con ojos azulados

Hola, llegaste justo a tiempo para desayunar, vamos te presentaré con los demás- decía Fausto

Esta bien n.n

Ana, nuestra nueva huésped llegó

Sí Fausto, Yoh! Más les vale tratarla bien

Pero Ana- decía Yoh muy sorprendido- tu nunca habías recibido con tanta tranquilidad a un huésped en esta pensión, generalmente yo te suplico que lo aceptes n.nº

Pero…- dijo con un tono muy serio- ella… es diferente

Cómo que diferente Oo- dijeron sorprendidos todos los chicos

A que te refieres con eso Ana?- dijo Manta

Acaso… presentiste algo o que?- decía Yoh

Es que ella… es la única que…- decía en tono serio- me pagará todo lo que comerá, beberá y demás, no como otros metidos ¬¬

Que avara- decía en voz baja Horo y los demás solo movían la cabeza afirmando

Que dijiste?- decía furiosa la rubia amenazándolo con el puño

No nada n.nº

Bueno se las presentaré- le decía Fausto a los demás- pasa por favor- le decía a Rini mientras la miraba- chicos ella es Rini

Todos los chicos quedaron asombrados con su color de cabello y sus ojos azules agua

Konichiwa! Yo soy Rini mucho gusto en conocerlos n.n

Y de repente llegó alguien haciendo un mal chiste- a estos chicos les comió la lengua el ratón- entonces Ana le iba a dar un golpe cuando…

Continuará…


	3. Mis nuevos amigos

Gracias por sus reviews y contestándole a Sora Rini no va a ser perseguida por todos (al menos eso creo n.n) pero lo que si es seguro es que no es perseguida por ninguno de los amigos de Yoh (bueno a excepción de Horo ♥.♥), Hoto-Hoto trataré de hacerlos más extensos aunque con este capi no pude T.T . También quiero decirles que vean el fic de mi amiga Lady Mary Hiwatari es de Chrno Crusade y se llama Tu y yo hasta nuestro final, también tiene otros como el de Bey Blade que se llama La verdad de los 2 (que a veces le ayudo con algunas ideas), el de Wolf's Rain que se llama Juntos hasta el fin y ahora si aquí va otro capi

**Capítulo 3: Mis nuevos amigos**

No seas tan dura- dijo Rini deteniéndole el golpe de Ana

Le…le…le detuvo el golpe a Ana- dijeron todos los presentes muy sorprendidos

Nunca nadie se había atrevido a eso- dijo Yoh

Que les pasa a todos?- dijo muy confundida Rini al parecer estaba distraída

Pasa que…- dijo Ana ocultando sus ojos bajo su rubia cabellera- tu niña! - dijo furiosa y dirigiéndole un golpe

Que yo que? n.n- dijo Rini esquivando su golpe con un salto- no tienes que ser tan agresiva - - dijo sonriendo mientras caía al suelo

Pero como?- pensaba Ana- acaso esta niña tendrá algún poder en especial?

Gracias…- se escuchó decir de repente- gracias por salvarme -- decía Chocolove brillándole los ojos y juntando sus manos

No hay de que n.n, no tiene porque pegarte por contar esos chistes -- dijo Rini sonriéndole-no importa que sean malos o buenos yo creo que serás un buen comediante algún día- dijo muy sonriente, agachándose hacia a él y acariciando su cabello

Que valiente es- pensó Horo- quisiera tener una novia así T.T

Bueno y que vamos a comer? n.n - preguntaba Rini

Anita ya podemos ir a comer- preguntaba temeroso Yoh ya que tenía miedo de que su prometida le gritara o algo por el estilo

Vamos- dijo Ana como si nada hubiera pasado, como si nunca Rini se hubiera burlado de sus movimientos

Vamos Rini siéntate con nosotros n.n- dijo Yoh muy sonriente a la ojiazul

Bueno vamos a comer- dijo la pequeña ojiazul (claro no tan pequeña como Manta)

Esta niña quien se cree si la que mando aquí soy yo ì.í- pensaba Ana muy furiosa

Rini se sentó junto a Yoh y a Liserg…

Hola! Yo soy Yoh Asakura n.n- dijo como siempre sonriente

Hola Yoh! -- dijo la joven igualmente sonriente-y tu quien eres?- volteo preguntándole a Liserg

Yo soy Liserg Diethel mucho gusto en conocerte n.n

Oye Rini no nos hemos visto en alguna parte, porque creo que ya te había visto- preguntó Manta

n.n eh…no lo creo n.nº- dijo Rini un poco nerviosa

Sé que te conozco, pero no lo recuerdo

No importa yo no recuerdo haberte visto antes en mi vida

Si Manta a lo mejor te confundiste con alguien más, no vas a creer que esta niña debilucha es una cantante famosa o algo por el estilo, o si? ¬¬

Anita n.nº

Si, Ana tiene razón como vas a creer eso, jejeje n.nº- dijo Rini tratando de convencerlos- vamos chicos mejor vamos a comer n.n

Yo ya quiero comer, tengo mucha hambre n.n - dijo sonriente Horo

Ana! Oo- dijo Yoh sorprendido al ver que su prometida ya había empezado a comer

Yo no tengo la culpa de que ustedes se pongan a platicar cuando es hora de desayunar – dijo Ana – y además te tienes que apurar para que vayamos a la escuela no tienes que perder el tiempo platicando con estos ingratos que ni siquiera me pagan el hospedaje

Es que yo no traje para el hospedaje- dijo Horo arrinconándose en una esquina de la habitación sentado y abrazando sus piernas saliendo un aura negra sobre él

No te preocupes Horo tu eres nuestro invitado n.n- dijo Yoh tratando de reanimar a Horo

Gracias Yoh eres muy bueno -- dijo agarrando sus manos y le brillaban los ojos

No te preocupes Horo T.T para eso estamos los amigos- dijo Yoh con lágrimas en los ojos

Bueno ya lo pasado pasó n.n vamos a comer- dijo Horo como si nada y saboreándose la comida

Y como dice la canción: ♫ya lo pasado pasado♫, Hoto Hoto – dijo Chocolove tratando de hacer un chiste

Todos se pusieron como piedra y luego, jajaja ya entendí- dijeron a coro tres chicas

Porque se ríen de los chistes de Chocolatín si no tienen gracia ¬¬- dijo Ren

Es que talvez son ustedes los que no lo entienden- dijo Rini

Si, porque para mi son muy graciosos- dijo Pilika todavía riéndose y pagándole en la espalda a su hermano

La verdad es que si están muy graciosos- dijo Tamao con unas lágrimas de risa en los ojos

La verdad es que me sorprenden ¬¬- dijo Ana

Tal vez ustedes no tienen tanta imaginación como nosotras que tenemos la mente abierta n.n- dijo Rini sonriente- no lo creen así chicas? -

Ahhhh! No puede ser- dijo gritando Manta- ya sé quien eres- dijo bajando el tono y apuntándola con el dedo- tu eres…

Continuará…

Por favor manden reviews ♦♦ y gracias por leer mi historia


	4. Mi verdadero yo

Konichiwa!!! Estoy de nuevo aquí espero que este capítulo también les guste, por favor escriban reviews y lean mis otros fics

Y recuerden… Shaman King no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus respectivas canciones y todo lo demás…(aunque desearía que sip T.T)…el único personaje que me pertenece hasta ahora es el de Rini n.n

Bueno ya no los haré esperar más así que vamos directo al…fic (no olviden dejar reviews -)

**Capitulo 4: Mi verdadero yo**

Tú eres… Rini Kurasawa la famosa cantante

Yo… eh…- dijo temerosa a que la descubrieran

Tienes algo que compartir con todos Rini ¬¬- dijo Ren un tanto molesto

Yo…no…

Habla niña!!! ¬¬- dijo Ana furiosa levantándose de la mesa y azotando sus manos sobre ésta

Bueno esta bien me descubrieron- dijo agachando su cara hasta que el cabello le cubría los ojos- pero… no tiene nada de malo -- dijo levantando la cara y sonriendo

Porque no nos lo dijiste desde el principio?- preguntó Pilika

Pues porque no me lo preguntaron n.nº

Con esta niña me podré hacer rica-pensaba Ana con avaricia e imaginándose un muy lujoso hotel con aguas termales con una estructura muy grande y por su puesto ella les dijo a todos que hacer y comportándose amable con los huéspedes

Prométanme que guardarán el secreto, por favor n.n

Esta bien n.n- dijo Yoh sonriente

Yoh como puedes confiar en alguien así?! Oo- dijeron Horo y Ren

No tiene nada de malo o si?

El amo Yoh tiene razón- dijo el samurai haciendo acto de presencia

Yo estoy de acuerdo, y por cierto quien eres tu? No te había visto antes- dijo Rini señalando a Amidamaru

Bueno gracias señorita n.nº- piensa- ya nos descubrieron

Oye…Rini..?

Que sucede Yoh?- preguntó desconcertada

Tu lo puedes ver?-dijo señalando a Amidamaru

Claro!!! n.n acaso tiene algo de malo?

No…pero sabes que eso es un espíritu?

YOH!!! NO LA ASUSTEEEEES- gritaron todos los presentes quedando así todos amenazando a Yoh (pobrecito n.n) dejando así a un chiby Yoh

Sí, lo sé es un espíritu, acaso tiene algo de malo?

No, para nada n.n – dijo Yoh- ya ven n.n podemos confiar en ella porque todas las personas que pueden ver a los espíritus son buenas

Al terminar de desayunar, Ana e Yoh partieron hacia la escuela y Rini se dispuso a emprender de nuevo la búsqueda de su familia y acordó con Fausto, que hasta ahora era en el que más confiaba, que regresaría hasta la cena

A la hora de cenar…

Ya regresé- decía Rini

Ya es hora de cenar señorita Rini- decía Tamao llevando unos vasos

Por favor dime Rini n.n deseas que te ayude con esos vasos

No señori…digo Rini

Cuidado no te…- en ese momento Tamao tropezó con unas pequeñas bolitas algo así como unas cuentas y soltó los vasos y Rini se lanzó a atraparlos, entonces alguien había abierto la puerta…

Estas bien?- dijo Liserg atrapando a Tamao

S…s…si jóven Liserg n//n

Rini estás bien?- dijo Horo con preocupación saliendo de donde se acababa de abrir la puerta

Si n.n pero un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal -

Pero ten cuidado con…- demasiado tarde él también había tropezado y para colmo chocaría con Rini

Rini tan solo sintió como iba siendo empujada por un chico, tan solo cerró los ojos y…al volverlos a abrir…estaba en una situación demasiado comprometedora, pero eso no es todo Yoh había salido a ver porque se tardaban tanto

Q…q…qu...que sucedió?

Joven Yoh no es lo que usted cree- dijo Tamao tratando de explicar ese espectáculo, pues Horo cayo, pero a la hora de caer no quería que Rini se lastimara, entonces se lanzó un poco más para poder atraparla y así no se lastimase, entonces la agarró por la cintura cayendo él de espaldas para protegerla (que tierno n.n)

Rini sintió que alguien la estaba agarrando de la cintura, entonces volteo a ver quien era y encontró a Horo, al verlo se sonrojó y quedó inmóvil, pero al ver que Horo no hacía ningún movimiento se levantó los mas rápido que pudo puesto que Horo la tenía agarrada de la cintura- Oye estas bien- preguntó con preocupación

Horo Horo te encuentras bien- dijeron los tres chicos a unisolo

Horo empezaba reaccionar-no anotaron las placas del coche-dijo y a la primera persona que vio fue Rini entonces se sonrojó al recordar lo ocurrido

Suspiró con alivio-Estás bien- preguntó un poco más tranquila la joven ojiazul con su típica sonrisa

Claro n//n- dijo levantándose rápidamente y con un poco de nerviosismo

Y por cierto dónde quedaron los vasos?- preguntó Tamao

Creo que están por allá- dijo Yoh señalando hacia un rincón donde se encontraban los vasos intactos

Pero cómo?

Amo Yoh- entonces apareció Amidamaru- hace un momento se sintió la presencia de un espíritu, al parecer no era muy fuerte, pero al tratar de averiguar quien era ya no se encontraba

Eso es muy raro, no lo creen chicos?

Si claro

Bueno creo que ya deberíamos ir a cenar, no lo creen chicos? -º

Claro, vamos Rini

Ahora los alcanzo chicos quiero tomar un poco de aire, esta bien? n.n

Te sientes bien?

Claro, solo voy a despejarme un poco, no te preocupes por mi Yoh

Bueno está bien entonces nos adelantaremos n.n

Mientras los demás se dirigían hacia la mesa, Rini se encontraba afuera observando un rato las estrellas y otras cosas, pero, después de un rato Rini volvió a entrar un poco cansada y con sueño, pero aún no se retiraba su típica sonrisa, al llegar a el cuarto donde todos se encontraban comiendo…

Hola Rini!!!- dijo Yoh- te estábamos esperando

Bueno pues ahora ya estoy aquí n.n

Todos cenaron con alegría, algunos se estaban peleando, como Horo y Ren, mientras que Manta los trataba de separar, mientras que los demás reían de la pelea, claro está que a excepción de Ana (que amargada n.nº) Al terminar la cena….

Ya me voy a dormir, recojan todo y apaguen las luces- dijo Ana en forma de mandato- no hagan ruido, hasta mañana- piensa- lamentablemente

Hasta mañana- dijeron todos a coro

Al terminar de recoger todo…

Bueno ya me iré a dormir

Hasta mañana Tamao n.n-dijo Yoh

Hasta mañana n//n- dijo Liserg

Hasta mañana- dijeron los restantes

Creo que yo haré lo mismo- dijo Liserg

Igual nosotros- dijeron Chocolove y Ryu

Después de todo no podemos dejar solo a mi querido Liserg (supongo que saben a quien me refiero ¬¬)

Bueno hasta mañana n.n- dijeron los restantes

Entonces comenzaron a hablar de sus vidas…

Y cómo es tu vida Rini…, bueno creo que ha de ser emocionante ser famoso o algo así?- dijo Horo Horo para romper el silencio

Bueno…no es como todos piensan que es…sino que es un poquito diferente n.n

A que te refieres con eso?- dijo Ren

Bueno…es que no todo es de color de rosa, sino que… a veces es pesado llevar una vida así ya que no tienes tantas libertades como piensas, no puedo salir a la calle tan tranquilamente, ya que si descubren quien soy todos mis admiradores se alborotan y tengo que correr lo más que pueda hasta lograr despistarlos y poder tomar un respiro a veces hay algunos que me ayudan en mi escape, bueno lo positivo de todo esto es que hago mucho ejercicio n.n

Pero si tu quieres ser como los demás, porqué simplemente no renuncias?-dijo de nuevo Ren

Pues…- dijo bajando la mirada tratando de ocultar su tristeza- simplemente me tienen atada a este trabajo y…pues no me puedo salir tan fácilmente y además porque es que a mi me gusta cantar y hacer felices a las personas n.n- dijo con más alegría

Pero…qué es lo que te tiene atada a ese trabajo?- dijo Yoh

Pues…- en ese momento fue interrumpida por un grito-

YOH ASAKURA!!! Te dije que ya apagaras las luces- dijo muy molesta Ana

Ya…ya voy…Anita n.n"

Creo que seguiremos hablando mañana n.n"- dijo Horo

Como quieran n.nº

Yoh apagó las luces y los demás se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero ni Yoh ni Rini podían conciliar el sueño…

Ya sé saldré a caminar un rato- dijo Rini

Mientras en la otra habitación…

Creo que saldré a caminar un rato…

Mientras Rini estaba arriba del árbol de cerezos Yoh escuchó una linda melodía…

♫ Asahi wo seni shite

Nagameta saki ni wa

Asayakasugiru niji ga

♫Hirogaru♫

Que linda canción, pero de donde preoviene?-pensó

♫Kokochi yoi kaze ni fukare  
Ima sekai no

Hate wo mezasu tabiji he♫

Yoh se dejó llevar por la melodía hasta llegar al árbol de cerezos y alli descubrió que se encontraba Rini…

Que lindo cantas n.n

Gracias Yoh --dijo Rini callando su canción y mirando hacia a Yoh- espérame en un momento bajo n.n

No te preocupes, mejor yo subo n.n

Esta bien, pero ten cuidado n.n

Una vez Yoh arriba del árbol…

Que linda vista, verdad? n.n – dijo Rini

Sip, desde aquí se pueden observar las estrellas n.n

Así es n.n

Entonces en ese momento apareció una estrella gigante…

Esa es…-dijo Yoh

No puede ser…-dijo Rini

Es Lago Oo- dijo Yoh

No,…creo que es una estrella semejante, pero anuncia lo mismo…al parecer este fenómeno se repite cada 200 años-dijo Rini

Que, que? Oo-dijo Yoh confundido-tu sabes lo que significa esa estrella?,

Claro que sí-dijo Rini como si nada- acaso tiene algo de malo?

Entonces…tu…

Hasta ahí le voy a dejar para ver que les parece, y una disculpa a todos por no haber actualizado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero las actividades de la escuela se me juntaron y ahora estaba de nuevo en exámenes, no es justo T.T, los maestros son despiadados, pero bueno al menos ya terminaron las clases y estamos de vacaciones y por eso al fin terminé este capítulo, espero que le haya gustado y por favor dejen reviews -, y por supuesto la canción es Tamashii Kasanete

Sayonara!!!

**"-Rini Kurasawa-"**


	5. Mi gran secreto

Konichiwa!!!

Otra vez estoy aquí, gracias por los reviews y pues mejor vamos al punto y al fic, por supuesto no olviden dejar un review T.T onegai n.n Bueno ahora si…al fic.

Recuerden que los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen (Aunque quisiera n.n), ni tampoco las canciones que pongo - (que malo T.T)

**Capítulo 5: Mi gran secreto**

Entonces…tu…tu… Oo

Así es Yoh yo soy una shaman n.n- dijo Rini- apoco no te percataste de eso?

Claro que no, ni siquiera Amidamaru Oo-decía Yoh aún sorprendido- pensé que eras una persona común y corriente

Por que crees que no me sorprendí al ver a tu espíritu acompañante-decía Rini- también sé que todos tus amigos tienen uno como Horo Horo que tiene un pequeño espíritu, o Ren que tiene a un antiguo guerrero, Liserg tiene una hermosa hada, Ryu tiene como espíritu a un bandolero que era temido en esta zona, Chocolove tiene un lindo jaguar…

Te percataste de todo eso y nosotros ni siquiera nos percatamos de tu espíritu? Oo

Así es, es que yo soy muy precavida y también sé que Ana es una sacerdotisa y Tamao es una adivinadora…ah!!! Y Manta es una persona común n.n

P…pe…pero yo no veo a tu espíritu?- dijo un poco mas tranquilo, pero aún titubeando

Pues él siempre va conmigo n.n-dijo volteando a ver las estrellas- verdad Shaka- dijo volteando junto a ella con una sonrisa (para aclararlo más es un caballero dorado del anime de Saint Seiya o mejor conocido como los Caballeros del Zodiaco y éste corresponde al signo zodiacal de Virgo mi favorito n.n, tendrá algo que ver con que yo sea virgo mmmmm… buena pregunta…no…no creo que tenga nada que ver n.n y ustedes que creen? -)

Claro Rini-contestó el espíritu

Así que tú eres el espíritu de la señorita Rini- dijo Amidamaru

Lo siento, a él no le gusta hablar mucho n.n

Hay que retirarnos, porque ya está comenzando a refrescar- dijo Shaka a Rini

Creo que tienes razón n.n- dijo Rini contestándole- vamos Yoh

Al entrar a la pensión…

Sabía que no eras una persona común y corriente- dijo Ana furiosa amenazando a Rini

Pero…-dijo Yoh interrumpido

Lo siento Yoh pero Rini se tendrá que ir de esta pensión- dijo Ana

Pero Anita… Rini no ha hecho algo malo

No te preocupes Yoh yo estaré bien n.n

Es cierto Yoh, no ha hecho algo malo, pero quizá tenga miles de secretos ocultos los cuales no nos revelará- dijo Ren

Y…además eso nos puede traer problemas- dijo Manta

Es cierto…no sabemos en que lío pueda estar metida-decía Pilika

Yo estoy de acuerdo con don Yoh, doña Rini no ha hecho nada malo- decía Ryu caminando hacia donde se encontraba Yoh

Pero…Ryu no podemos confiarnos tanto- decía Liserg

Tamao que has averiguado sobre ella- decía Ana dirigiendo su mirada hacia Tamao sin bajar la guardia

Lo siento señorita Ana, aún no ha aparecido nada

Horo Horo tan solo veía la sonrisa que caracterizaba a Rini

Pero lo mejor será que Rini nos platique sobre su vida y todo estará resuelto- decía Yoh abogando por Rini

Sí, yo también pienso lo mismo n.n

Pero como haremos eso si nunca está en la pensión, tan solo está en el desayuno y la cena- decía Ana un poco furiosa

Sí tienes razón, pero ahora mi prioridad más importante es encontrar a mi familia n.n

Ella ya tiene sus razones, además nos estaba empezando a hablar sobre su vida hasta que tú interrumpiste y nos tuvimos que ir a dormir- decía Yoh

Ya basta…- gritó- por favor ya no quiero que peleen…si querías que me fuera de esta pensión lo hubieras dicho desde un principio - dijo corriendo hacia la habitación para recoger sus cosas e irse de ahí

Pero…Rini…

Creo que Yoh tiene razón…ella estaba empezando a hablar con nosotros- decía Ren mirando por donde se había ido Rini un poco preocupado

Por favor Anita dale una oportunidad- decía Yoh dirigiéndose hacia su prometida

Esta bien, a cambio de que la tengamos vigilada, no podrá entrar ni salir sin que lo sepamos ¬¬

Muchas gracias Anita

Alguien ha visto a mi hermano?- dijo Pilika buscándolo por toda la habitación

Mientras Rini…

En serio te vas a ir de esta pensión - decía Shaka

Lo siento Shaka…no quiero que te preocupes tanto por mi, pero sí me iré de esta pensión ya que he causado un gran problema

Rini…-dijo una voz atrás de ella

Rini volteó y vio que era Horo Horo- que sucede Horo Horo? n.n

En serio te piensas ir de esta pensión?- dijo Horo sorprendido y con cierta tristeza

Claro, no te preocupes por mi n.n- dijo con una sonrisa-eso será lo mejor para todos n.n

Por favor Rini quédate í.ì

Lo siento Horo Horo, pero…

En ese momento alguien que estaba subiendo las escaleras muy rápido, sin querer empujó a Horo

Horo Horo te encuentras bien?-dijo un poco preocupada Rini

Alguien anotó las placas del auto? .

Rini!!!- dijo Yoh corriendo a abrazarla

Yoh!!! O.o- dijo sorprendida Rini volteándose rápido para poder ver a Yoh

Me dijo Ana que te puedes quedar

En serio??? O.o - estaba muy sorprendida, pero a la vez feliz- que bueno!!! n.n- y ella correspondió el abrazo de Yoh, pero sin querer comenzó a llorar

Te sucede algo Rini?- dijo Yoh un poco preocupado por haberla hecho llorar

Para nada- dijo Rini secándose las lágrimas y volviendo a sonreír- es solo que me emocioné demasiado

Rini se dio cuenta de que Horo Horo estaba en el suelo todavía …

Horo Horo estas bien?- dijo un poco preocupada y extendiéndole la mano para que se parara

Sí claro n.n

Que te sucede Horo Horo?

Déjame en paz Rini- dijo levantándose, empujando a Rini a su paso y bajando las escaleras

Qué le sucede a Horo Horo?- preguntó algo extrañado Yoh

No lo sé- dijo Rini viendo en dirección a las escaleras

No lo había visto comportarse así- dijo Yoh- te encuentras bien Rini n.n- dijo ayudándola a levantarse

Gracias Yoh n.n, pero iré a ver que le sucede

Horo había ido hacia el jardín…

Porque Yoh la hace más feliz que yo- pensaba Horo

Horo Horo!!!- se escuchó decir- Horo Horo te encuentras bien?- dijo Rini tratando de mirarlo a los ojos

Claro n.n- dijo con una sonrisa fingida

Lo siento…- dijo Rini- lo siento por haberte hecho preocupar por mi, pero es que…yo…

No Rini…-dijo interrumpiéndola-yo lo lamento por comportarme de esa manera

Gracias Horo Horo n.n- dijo sonriéndole abiertamente y comprendió lo mucho que la estaba preocupando, en ese momento Horo le iba a dar un abrazo, cuando…

Rini hay que entrar porque aquí hace mucho frío- dijo Shaka apareciendo frente a ella

Tienes razón vámonos n.n ( pobre Horo lo interrumpieron en un momento romántico, que mala es la escritora T.T…esperen un momento…esa soy yo O.o…ehhhhh…lo siento n.nº)- dijo dirigiéndose hacia la entrada

Horo se quedó sorprendido por la interrupción O.o (hasta se quedó frío n.nº)

No vienes Horo Horo? n.n- dijo volteándolo a ver

Sí claro ya voy- dijo sacudiéndose la cabeza

Al entrar a la casa…

Horo no te gustaría un poco de té? n.n

Claro…ahí afuera hacía mucho frío

Enseguida regreso (a mi se me hace que no se quieren ir a dormir ¬¬)…

Después de un rato...

Ya volví n.n- decía mientras sostenía una bandeja con dos vasos con té-toma -- dijo mientras le daba un vaso

Gracias n.n

Estaba pensando…-comenzó a decir Horo- que…si tú tienes más familia

Claro que sí n.n-dijo Rini tomando asiento- tengo un padre y tres hermanas

Entonces porque quieres ir en busca de tus verdaderos padres, acaso no eres feliz con ellos…

Claro que sí soy feliz con mi padre, él me consiente mucho a pesar de que no soy su verdadera hija y...él me tiene mucho cariño, a pesar de que yo puedo cantar, soy su hija favorita y la futura heredera…n.n…pero…-dijo cambiando su expresión y viendo su taza de té

Pero…que?- dijo Horo un poco intrigado- que hay de tus hermanas?

Es que…- comenzó a decir- ellas…

Que hacen ustedes dos aquí ì.í- dijo Anna furiosa- ya váyanse a dormir ì.í

Si claro, ahora vamos n.n"

Amargada-pensaba Horo-yo quería saber más sobre Rini- pensaba un poco furioso y tenía las mejillas infladas

Vámonos ya Horo Horo n.n-le dijo mientras recogía los vasos y los llevaba a la cocina

Creo que ya es hora de dormir T.T- después de acompañar a Rini a la cocina, los dos subieron para ir a sus respectivos cuartos

Hasta mañana Horo Horo n.n

Hasta mañana Rini n.n

Creo que desde ahora voy a ser vigilada-pensaba Rini- pero lo bueno es que puedo estar con ellos, con ellos siento una calidez que solo había sentido con mi padre n.n…pero creo que Anna me tendrá muy bien vigilada y más con ese espíritu que mandó para vigilarme-pensaba para sí Rini- entonces ese va a ser tu juego- dijo mientras se detenía un poco más delante de un pilar, pero nadie le respondió- entonces acepto tus condiciones- dijo Rini reanudando su caminata, pero antes de irse realmente- pero recuerda que yo también necesito privacidad n.n- dijo marchándose hacia su habitación

Como se dio cuenta?- pensaba Anna mientras aparecía en aquel pasillo y viendo hacia donde se había ido Rini- así que la próxima vez tendré más cuidado- decía mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa y se dirigía hacia su cuarto

Mientras tanto Rini…

Rini no te molesta que nos siga ese espíritu tan débil, si quieres yo lo puedo desaparecer- decía Shaka a Rini

No te preocupes, yo acepté estas condiciones para quedarme en esta casa n.n- decía Rini sonriéndole abiertamente a Shaka

Pero… tu no tienes porque estar viviendo aquí bajo esas condiciones, si nos podemos ir a otra parte y vivir tranquilamente?

Es que…yo…

Tú…sientes esa calidez que nadie te ha dado…

No digas eso… porque mi padre y tú me han dado una calidez que no olvidaré n.n

Pero tu padre y yo no somos suficientes para ti, porque tú necesitas una familia que te acoja y te haga sentir esa calidez que tú te mereces- dijo un poco triste

Shaka, no digas eso, porque tú eres muy importante en mi vida y además nosotros tenemos varias cosas por resolver y por buscar, y sé que juntos lo lograremos n.n- dijo tratando de reanimar a su espíritu- además tú y yo hemos vivido aventuras que nadie más ha experimentado n.n

Tienes razón, ahora ya es hora de dormir

Claro n.n nos veremos mañana

A la mañana siguiente…

Rini, como siempre, salió a buscar información sobre su familia y…(desde ahora) iba con un espíritu "extra", pero no le importaba ella seguía su camino como si nada, hasta que rompió el silencio- mmm… donde buscaremos hoy… es que la ciudad es muy grande y pues todavía no la hemos registrado toda

Y la cosa se complica más ya que no sabes ni siquiera el apellido de tu familia- decía Shaka

Tienes razón es como si fuera una búsqueda sin sentido, pero…si tan solo me dieran una pista, aunque sea una sola- decía un poco desanimada Rini mientras caminaba junto a su espíritu

Oye Rini…

Que sucede Shaka???

Te saliste tan temprano y tan rápido que ni siquiera te acordaste que tenías que desayunar

QUEEE!!! O.o es verdad lo olvidé por completo- dijo la rubia poniendo una mano en su cabeza y sacando un poco la lengua- tienes razón, será mejor ir a desayunar n.n

El espíritu que los acompañaba se mostraba un poco divertido por tal escena, que se vio como esbozaba una sonrisa, de la cual Rini se percató

Ya me había olvidado de ti por completo n.n- decía Rini deteniendo su caminata para voltearlo a ver- y tu… como te llamas??? -

Yo…este…yo me llamo…

Oh! Vamos no seas tímido, estas en confianza n.n- dijo moviendo la mano derecha

No es que sea tímido, sino que…Anna me prohibió familiarizarme contigo

Está bien, no hay problema, entonces no se diga más y…vamos a comer!!! n.n- dijo la rubia reanudando su caminata- entonces vámonos n.n

Y… tu como te llamas???- preguntó el espíritu

Pues yo me llamo Rini Kurasawa y él es mi espíritu Shaka

Con que Shaka? Eh?- dijo el espíritu tratando de recordar algo y poniéndose serio

Has escuchado ese nombre?- preguntó intrigada Rini al ver la expresión del espíritu, Shaka también se mostraba un poco intrigado

Mmmm…pues…- Shaka y Rini se acercaban más al espíritu- no…no lo he escuchado nunca-dijo el espíritu como si nada a lo que Rini y Shaka tan solo hicieron la típica caída anime

Están bien?- preguntó el espíritu viéndolos abajo

Si…no te preocupes n.n- dijo Rini levantándose rápidamente- bueno vámos a desayunar n.n

Mientras en la pensión… se escuchaba como alguien bajaba de las escaleras bostezando

Horo Horo…porqué te has levantado tan tarde?

Yoh!!! O.o bueno…este…yo….

Él estuvo anoche platicando con Rini, que molestos son, estos chicos no son normales, es por eso que se juntan contigo Yoh

Anita!!! O.o

Yoh no estés perdiendo el tiempo con este perdedor y mejor ponte a entrenar

Si Anita T.T

Hermano!!!- gritó Pilika furiosa

PILIKA!!!! O.o –gritó sobresaltado Horo al ver a su hermana furiosa- que sucede- dijo con miedo

Hermeno….-dijo entre dientes la peliazul- porqué te has levantado tan tarde…ya nos hemos retrasado con el entrenamiento que te tengo preparado- dijo mostrándole una libreta con apuntes

Pero…Pilika si hago todo esto no sobreviviré para el torneo de shamanes O.o

No repeles y mejor empezemos

Pero… aún no he desayunado

No hay tiempo que perder y mejor ponte a entrenar

Ya que T.T- pensaba Horo- se me habían antojado unos tamales

Mientras esto sucedía Rini…

Que bien desayuné n.n- decía Rini mientras que caminaba en un parque

Oye Rini mira- dijo Shaka apuntando hacia un árbol

Tú quieres entrar al torneo de los shamanes?- dijo una voz dirigiéndose hacia Rini

Mmm…déjeme pensarlo- decía Rini mientras ponía una de sus manos en su barbilla para poder pensar mejor- tu que dices Shaka- dijo quitándose la mano y dirigiendo su mirada hacia él

Pues…no lo sé…

Que clase de equipo son ustedes- exclamó el espíritu- hace un rato durante la comida estaban diciendo que entrarían sin pensarlo dos veces y ahora…

Es solo una broma…- dijo Rini moviendo la mano derecha- no te lo tomes tan enserio n.n

Claro…a Rini le gustan las bromas de este tipo n.n –decía Shaka- y tu… como te llamas?- dijo Shaka dirigiéndose hacia el apache

Yo me llamo Silver y vine para saber si entrarían en el torneo de shamanes?

Bueno Silver…- Rini fue interrumpida por éste

Recuerden que deberán elegir entre la vida y la muerte…

Sí eso ya lo sabemos y correremos el riesgo n.n

Bueno si es así entonces esta noche nos vemos en el cementerio…- Silver estaba a punto de irse cuando…

Esta noche…


	6. Hermanas?

Konichiwa!!! Aquí estoy con otro capi del fic así que x favor manden reviews T.T, claro si es que quieren dejarlos, bueno espero que les guste este capi n.n

Como ya saben….los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen ( aunque yo quiero que sean míos T.T), ni tampoco las canciones que llegue a poner (bien dicen que no se puede tener todo en esta vida T.T), bueno y sin más rodeos vayamos al fic n.n

**Capítulo 6:**** Hermanas???**

Esta noche…esta noche lloverá- dijo Shaka haciendo que se detuviera el apache- porque no mañana?

Pero…Shaka no sabemos si tendrá algún otro enfrentamiento mañana O.o

Esta…bien Rini, no hay problema- dijo Silver un poco sorprendido por lo que le dijo Shaka- entonces…nos veremos mañana

Bueno…entonces nos veremos mañana en la noche n.n

Que rápido aceptó-pensaba el otro espíritu u.uº, pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por…

Adiós Silver!!! n.n

Rini ya es hora de reiniciar con la búsqueda

Ya lo sé Shaka- dijo muy seria, pero no duró mucho- entonces…vámonos n.n

Mientras tanto en la pensión…

Anita…ya pasaron los 15 min.? T.T-decía el castaño en cuclillas sosteniendo 3 vasijas

No, aún no u.u- dijo mirando el cronometro, el cual no había sido encendido

No se llore amo Yoh- dijo el samurai viendo a Yoh como lloraba- que malo que yo no puedo ayudar, lo siento amo Yoh, tan solo lo puedo animar-pensaba

HORO HORO aún te faltan 12 vueltas- dijo Pilika gritándole a su hermano

QUE!!!! O.o, si hace rato eran 6- dijo Horo reclamándole a su hermana

No me cuestiones!!! ahora son 18 vueltas más u.u

Que mala es mi hermana T.T- pensaba Horo

ESTO ES UNA TORTURA!!! T.T-pensaban Yoh y Horo al mismo tiempo

Mientras tanto tres personalidades misteriosas platicaban entre si…

Ya la has encontrado?- preguntó una la mayor de ellas

Sí, ahora mismo se encuentra en Tokio

Entonces podremos ir a jugar con ella esta noche?- dijo con un tono travieso la menor de ellas

Sí, esta noche jugaremos con ella- dijo con una expresión maliciosa la mayor de ellas

Espero que haya entrenado mucho, porque la última vez era muy debilucha- dijo la mediana

Si, tienes razón hermana, porque o sino será muy aburrido y no tendremos otra opción más que eliminarla n.n- dijo la menor en un tono infantil

Entonces ya hay que irnos-dijo la mayor levantándose de la silla donde estaba

Sí hermana- respondieron las dos al unisolo

Mientras tanto en otra parte….

Se escuchó un suspiro- que mala suerte, hoy tampoco encontramos nada u.u- dijo Rini cabizbaja- ni una sola pista u.u

No te desanimes Rini, mañana será otro día

Suspiro (otra vez n.n)- si…tienes razón- suspiro(de nuevo n.nº)- de todos modos ya es hora de volver a casa u.u- dijo mientras caminaba por la acera con sus dos espíritus, de pronto se escuchó el ruido de una motocicleta la cual estaba bajando la velocidad…

DOÑA RINI!!!

Ante tal grito por parte de Ryu la rubia se sobresaltó- Ahhh!!!!- gritó- Ryu no me espantes así- dijo poniendo una mano sobre su pecho para calmarse un poco

Lo lamento mucho Doña Rini

Te encuentras bien?

Ahora sí Shaka n.n- dijo volteándose hacia su espíritu- y…Ryu tu que haces por aquí?-dice volteándose y señalándolo

Bueno…pues yo siempre salgo en mi moto, no es así Tokagero?

Sí, así es

Ah!!!! Bueno n.n

Doña Rini se dirige hacia la casa de Don Yoh o sigue buscando a su familia?

No, la búsqueda terminó por hoy, además es hora de la comida y tengo que regresar antes del anochecer n.n

Porque Doña Rini?

Bueno…con que problema que hubo la noche pasada Anna no me tiene mucha confianza, hasta me mandó a mi marca personal, sin ofender n.n-dijo volteándose hacia el espíritu- pero no importa -

Pero…no le molesta en lo absoluto? O.o

No, para nada, si así puedo ganar su confianza, entonces lo haré n.n

Bueno entonces vámonos en mi moto hasta la pensión- dijo Ryu dándole un casco a Rini y arrancando de nuevo su moto- que grandiosa es Doña Rini, es casi tan comprensiva como Don Yoh T.T- pensaba

Bien, vámonos n.n- dijo Rini agarrando el casco y subiéndose en la moto

Cuando llegaron…

Ya volvimos- gritaron los dos al unisolo

Que bien que hayan regresado, porque la comida está lista- dijo Tamao llevando unos vasos hacia la mesa

Bien Tamao, entonces ten cuidado con los vasos n.n

Tamao al recordar ese incidente se sonrojó- sí señorita Rini

Tamao, solamente es una broma, puedes decirme Rini, no es necesario tanta formalidad n.n

Sí señ…, digo Rini n.n- Tamao se sintió un poco culpable por lo de la noche pasada, ya que desconfió de ella, en cambio Rini la trataba como si fuera su amiga, nadie la había tratado de esa manera, tan solo Yoh, pues por eso se sentía atraída a él, poco después conoció a Liserg, ahora tenía muchos amigos, pero aún era muy tímida…

No vienes Tamao??? n.n- dijo Rini la cual solo asomaba su cabeza por la puerta del comedor

Sí ya voy n.n- dijo sacudiendo su cabeza

Dentro de la habitación, como siempre había mucho ruido, peleas por parte de Horo y Ren, mientras que Manta (como siempre n.nº) los trataba de separar, en cuanto a los demás se reían de la situación a excepción de cierta itako, a la cual le molestaba tanto ruido, Chocolove no quería que toda la atención la tuviera cierta pelea y entonces dijo un chiste con el cual todos se pusieron como piedras hasta que ciertas chicas empezaron a reir…

No entiendo como les pueden gustar esos chistes de mal gusto u.u- dijo Ren a las chicas

Es que simplemente son lo máximo, no podemos evitar reírnos n.n

Pero…Rini…esos chistes no tienen sentido- agregó el peliazul

Jajaja…hermano…cómo le vas a encontrar sentido si ni siquiera pudiste descubrir como funcionaba tu oráculo virtual…jajaja

En ese momento Horo recordó que en aquel desierto le había explotado la cabeza ("literalmente")- pero eso es una cosa diferente ¬//¬- dijo sonrojándose un poco por la vergüenza

No termino de comprenderlas u.u- dijo Anna- me retiro, no quiero seguir escuchando sus estupideces u.u

Pero…Anita…

Anita, nada!!!, e Yoh prepárate para la segunda parte de tu entrenamiento

Que!!!? Que!!!? más entrenamiento??? O.o- dijo Yoh- que mala suerte tengo T.T- pensaba

Hermano, tú también no has terminado con tu entrenamiento- dijo Pilika azotando las manos en la mesa

P…Pe…Pero..Pilika…porque no descansamos por hoy n.nº

No hermano, no sabremos cuando comenzará el torneo de shamanes

Terminando de comer…

QUE!!! 5 kilómetros!!! O.o

De que te quejas, no es nada, y apenas comenzamos, esto solo es un calentamiento para mañana

P…Pe…Pero…Anita…

Ya cállate y comienza ahora ì.í

Sí, señor- dijo saludándola como a una comandante

Gekki!!! Gokki!!! Vayan a vigilarlo

Que mala suerte tengo TT.TT- pensaba Yoh

Horo Horo tú correrás lo mismo pero del lado contrario

Pero…SON 5 KILÓMETROS!!!!!!!!!!!...

No me replique, porque o sino correrás más ì.í

Esta bien TT.TT

No creen que están siendo un poco estrictas con ellos? n.nº

Rini tu…CALLATE!!!!! ÌoÍ- Anna y Pilika se hicieron grandes amenazando a Rini

Chiby Rini a punto de llorar, con ojos vidriosos y poniendo su cara tierna- que malas son conmigo – se hace a un lado

Anna y Pilika la ignoraron y se voltearon…- y ustedes… A CORRER!!!

Pobre de Rini T.T-dijo Horo llorando por ella

Si, tienes razón, no se merecía que le gritaran así T.T-dijo Yoh

CALLENSE LOS DOS Y A CORRER!!!- dicen amenazantes Pilika y Anna

Ya vamos •-•-con miedo dicen los dos

Rini por lo tanto se escabullía dentro de la casa y espero a Yoh y a Horo en la puerta…

Rini que haces aquí?- dijo Yoh

Voy a dar una vuelta, pero no sé aún a donde ir

Yo te podría enseñar un lugar muy lindo, pero no puedo, porque o sino no viviré para contarlo T.T

Esta bien Horo Horo, ya encontraré un lugar, de todos modos todos estamos vigilados n.n

Como que todos? O.o-dijeron al unisolo Horo e Yoh

No, nada n.nº-y luego pensó- por poco y me descubren

YOH ASAKURA…YA VETE A CORRER ÌoÍ- gritaba Anna

Si, ya voy Anita…

Bueno ya nos tenemos que ir, directo a nuestra tumba T.T

Vamos Horo Horo no es para tanto n.n-decía Rini moviendo su mano derecha

Como que no es tanto?! Son… 5 KILÓMETROS!!! O.o

Horo Horo ya tenemos que irnos

Ya voy Yoh, nos veremos luego Rini, si es que sobrevivo T.T

No te preocupes, todo estará bien n.n, mucha suerte a los dos

La necesitaremos TT.TT

Rini estaba dispuesta a irse cuando…

A dónde vas?

Solo voy a dar un paseo por ahí

A dónde exactamente? î.í

Pues quiero encontrar un lugar donde se puedan ver la estrellas n.n-dijo Rini- quieres acompañarme…Ren?- dijo extendiéndole la mano

Mmmm…-decía pensando en la propuesta

No conoces un lugar donde se puedan observar las estrellas?

Sí ¬¬

Me podrías llevar o decirme donde queda? -

Esta bien u.u

Bueno…vámonos n.n

Ren llevó a Rini al cementerio, en donde se podían apreciar mejor las estrellas, claro está que una vez que empezara a anochecer, por lo tanto se sentaron en aquel árbol…

Eres hijo único?- rompió el silencio la rubia

No- dijo fríamente Ren

Que bien!!! n.n- dijo Rini con alegría- así que tienes hermanos? (lógico n.nº)

Sí,…tengo una hermana mayor…se llama Jun- dijo Ren- y tú?

Yo…- en ese momento Rini fue interrumpida ya que sintió un poder shamánico muy conocido…

Que te ocurre?- dijo Ren un poco preocupado, porque de repente Rini se puso muy tensa y se levantó- Rini?- preguntó Ren al notar que a la rubia le temblaban las piernas, pero a pesar de eso ella- oye!!! Espérame!!!- dijo Ren al ver que Rini comenzó a correr

No muy lejos de ahí, un castaño subía unas largas escaleras, hasta que…- Rini? O.o- dijo al ver a la rubia pasar junto a él sin percatarse de su presencia- oye Rini!!! O.o- se sorprendió al ver que no le contestaba y luego vio a…- Ren!!! Que es lo que sucede?- dijo Yoh al ver que Ren iba tras de Rini

No lo sé, de repente comenzó a actuar un poco raro y…empezó a correr

Pues vamos tras ella

Rini seguía bajando esas largas escaleras hasta que….-hola Rini!!! Que sorpresa!!!- dijo un peliazul pero…-eh!? Pero…que sucede?- dijo al notar que Rini ni siquiera se percató de su presencia y siguió corriendo por la acera

Horo Horo!!!- gritó el castaño bajando a toda prisa las escaleras

Que pasó Yoh? Qué le ocurre a Rini? O.o

No lo sé pero síguela- dijo casi a punto de bajar completamente las escaleras en donde estaba Horo

Esta bien- dijo Horo comenzando a correr hacia a ella un poco extrañado

Amidamaru!!!- gritó el castaño- síguela tu serás más rápido que nosotros

Sí, amo Yoh

Basón!!!- gritó Ren- ve a buscar a los demás

Como usted diga, señorito

Los chicos corrieron unas cuadras más hasta que…

Don Yoh- dijo Ryu alcanzándolos junto con…

Que pasó?- preguntó Fausto

Qué?! te comió la lengua el ratón???-dijo Chocolove

Muchachos, espérenme!!!- decía Lyserg apenas alcanzándolos

Bueno…ni si quiera yo sé muy bien lo que está sucediendo n.nº

Caída anime por parte de todos…- que les ocurre muchachos? O.o- dijo Yoh

Chicos, creo que no es hora de preguntar qué es lo que pasa, luego Rini nos tendrá que dar varias explicaciones-dijo Ren

Y hablando de eso…a dónde se fue-dijo Fausto

Por allá- dijo Yoh apuntando hacia donde se veía que Horo había dado vuelta-apúrenle chicos- corrieron hasta que al dar la vuelta a la esquina…

Así que decidiste venir- decía una voz

Ya veo que también trajiste compañía…tu siempre tan caritativa con nosotras-dijo una voz que sonaba un poco más pequeña que la anterior

Auch!!!- se escuchó que gritaron varios chicos…Horo Horo no te detengas tan de repente-dijo Yoh

Pero...que??? O.o- dijo Rini volteándose y encontrando a los chicos que acababan de llegar-chicos no deberían estar aquí, por favor váyanse- decía Rini con una mirada suplicante

Claro que no nos iremos n.n-dijo Yoh

Quienes son esos encapuchados, Rini?-dijo Ren

Son amigos tuyos?-dijo Horo

Acabas de decir "amigos"?-decía la mayor

Por si no lo sabías somos mujeres ¬¬-decía con enfado la más pequeña

Qué???-dijeron todos los chicos al unisolo

Como escucharon, tontos!!!

Cómo nos llamaste???-decía Ryu con su puño levantado y con una venita

Esta bien que seamos payasitos, pero tontos nunca!!!-decía enojado

Mejor no ayudes Chocolatín-decía Ren pegándole

Qué es lo que sucede, piensan quedarse ahí paradas por siempre?-dijo en tono burlón Ren-no crean que no nos hemos percatado de sus espíritus acompañantes ¬¬

Si tanto desean morir-dijo la mediana

No me digan que ustedes nos piensan matar-decía Chocolove enojado

Ya basta!!!-gritó Rini-por favor, chicos váyanse

Qué te ocurre hermanita? Tienes miedo?- dijo burlonamente

Hermanita!!!-dijeron todos al unisolo

Rini…tienes algo que compartir con todos?-dijo Ren

Sí, pero ahora no es el momento

Y cuándo será?-preguntó Horo

Cuando no estemos en peligro

Esta bien n.n-dijo Yoh

No me digas que les tienes miedo, Rini?-dijo en tono burlón

P…pues sí-dijo con un poco de miedo-pero…-dijo más decidida-por eso he estado entrenando-dijo muy segura y dirigiendo su mirada hacia sus hermanas

No te tenemos miedo Rini, pero…-dijo la mayor haciendo un movimiento muy rápido y…-no será que te asuste que los matemos-dijo apareciendo detrás de Horo

Pero que?-dijo Horo al ver que la hermana de Rini estaba detrás de él

Rini por un momento había entrado en pánico, pero luego…-déjalo en paz-dijo dirigiéndole una patada hacia su hermana mayor, pero…

Eres muy lenta, como siempre Rini-dijo burlándose de ella

Tú no nos asustas, así que si son tan valientes, enfréntense conmigo-dijo Ren

Por favor chicos váyanse!!!

Claro que no huiremos de ellas-dijo Ren

Vamos hermana, ya podemos jugar con ellos-dijo la menor

Claro, pero tengo un dilema, los matamos a ellos primero y luego a ella o al revés, jajajaja

El orden no importa

No jueguen con nosotros, las derrotaremos fácilmente-decía altanero Ren

Hermana, ya no aguanto a estos insectos, eliminémoslos de una vez, por favor-decía la pequeña

Creo que eso será lo más divertido –decía la mayor

No!!! No lea hagan daño!!!-les gritó Rini-no dejaré que vuelvan a lastimar a mis amigos

Amigos? Tu nunca has tenido-dijo la mayor

Sí, los he tenido, pero me alejaba de ellos para que no les hicieran daño-decía con una mirada triste-pero, esta vez los protegeré con toda mi fuerza

Solamente eres una debilucha, a ver como te proteges de esto-decía mientras enviaba a su espíritu

Rini, cuidado!!!-gritó Horo

Chicos hagan sus posesiones-decía Yoh

Shaka!!!-gritó Rini

Buscabas esto?-decía mientras le enseñaba el espíritu de Rini

No!!!

Lo siento Rini u.u-dijo el espíritu decepcionado de sí mismo-me han atrapado

Esto era lo que lo protegía-dijo enseñándole un collar-pero…lo descubrimos y lo sellamos en esa caja

El collar que me regaló mi madre!!!-dijo mientras se cubría de ese ataque

Espíritu del fuego!!!-se escuchó decir de repente

Continuará…

Hasta aquí le dejo, espero que les guste, dejen reviews y ahora sí trataré de actualizar pronto

Sayonara!!!

**"-Rini Kurasawa-"**

Konichiwa!!! Aquí estoy con otro capi del fic así que x favor manden reviews T.T, claro si es que quieren dejarlos, bueno espero que les guste este capi n.n

Como ya saben….los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen ( aunque yo quiero que sean míos T.T), ni tampoco las canciones que llegue a poner (bien dicen que no se puede tener todo en esta vida T.T), bueno y sin más rodeos vayamos al fic n.n


End file.
